


A-Z of TK Strand

by Improvise22



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Past Drug Use, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improvise22/pseuds/Improvise22
Summary: An A-Z of TK Strand, whump, hurt comfort, and everything in between. I have the whole of the alphabet to choose from
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	1. Anxiety/Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Before I posted this I noticed someone else had recently put up something similar, great minds think a like :-)  
> I am in the UK so we aren't on season 2 yet, even though I know a few things that have been happening I'm gonna stick with the characters I know, so Michelle will be in this instead of Tommy.   
> I've written A-G so far and hope to post once a week.   
> Hope you enjoy, comments always welcome.

TK couldn’t help but feel anxious, his whole body was vibrating with it and all his usual methods for calming himself down weren’t working. He was currently pacing in the living room he shared with his dad, wishing that the man were there to distract him.

He didn’t know exactly why he was feeling so bad, nothing had happened, work was going well, and they hadn’t had any calls that would warrant his current state. His father was out of town for a conference, but TK didn’t see why that would affect him. He hadn’t seen much of his boyfriend, as Carlos had been working a lot of overtime, but they had been messaging and they’d spoken a few times on the phone.

If TK was being honest it was slightly bothering him that Carlos seemed so distant, he appreciated that he was busy, in fact they both were, but Carlos didn’t seem overly concerned they hadn’t seen each other for more than a few minutes in over a fortnight, especially now that they were officially a couple.

Once they had talked after the solar storm TK had thought that things were going well between them, they’d practically been inseparable, spending every spare minute with each other. Now TK was worried that Carlos was having second thoughts.

Getting out his phone TK decided that calling Carlos was his best option, if he could talk to his boyfriend, even for only a few minutes then he knew he would calm down.

“This is the voicemail of Carlos Reyes, please leave…”

TK hung up, he didn’t want to leave a message, he wasn’t even sure what he would say. He sent a quick text instead, hoping that Carlos would respond by calling him back.

Waiting was torture, he kept pacing, staring at his phone, as if that would make it light up. After ten minutes of nothing he threw the phone across the room, sitting down to calm down his breathing. Getting mad on top of the anxiety was not going to help. The only thing he could think to do at that point was to go for a run, he knew that exercise was a good distraction, and it was good for his body and mind too. 

Mind made up TK grabbed his trainers and his keys and left the house, totally forgetting about his phone, now lying where he’d thrown it. He’d run for a while and then maybe he’d stop at the station, surprise Carlos, before he could do that though he needed to calm down. Running at a pace that didn’t wear him out too soon TK quickly got lost in the steps, he wasn’t even sure where he was going, letting his legs choose a path.

TK realised that while he was feeling better he was still anxious, and he was breathing a little quicker than he probably should be. He slowed down some and looked for somewhere he could stop, not recognising where he was. There were a few shops on his left and a small park on his right, he veered to the right, hoping there was a bench that he could sit down on.

As he was about to cross the road a bike came speeding past, neither the bike nor TK had time to stop, and they slammed into each other. The man on the bike lost control and slid further down the road, falling from the bike and landing hard on the concrete. TK was thrown backwards, his left side and head taking the brunt of the fall.

There was silence for a few minutes and then people rushed over, some getting out their phones to call for help, others approaching the injured parties to see if they needed help.

TK was in a daze; his head was pounding, and his left shoulder was on fire and he wasn’t completely sure what was happening.

“Sir, are you ok?” A woman asked, crouching beside TK and touching his right arm. “Help is on the way, don’t worry.”

TK heard the woman speaking and tried to respond but found that he couldn’t get any words out, he wanted to close his eyes and shut everything out, but he knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. Suddenly he was aware of a commotion on the other side of the road, he heard loud voices and could faintly see a small crowd of people.

“That idiot stepped out in front of me, look what he’s done to my bike, he won’t get away with it.”

“Sir please calm down, you’re bleeding, I really think you should sit down.”

“I’m fine, where is he, I want a word with him.”

“He’s in no shape to talk and neither are you, I really think you need to sit down and wait for the paramedics.”

The voices went on and they seemed to be getting closer, TK could feel himself panicking, everyone was getting too close, there wasn’t enough air, he needed to get away.

“Sir, please stay still, the paramedics will be here soon,” the woman from before said to him as he lifted himself up.

TK gasped and almost fell when he sat upright, his was certain his shoulder was dislocated, and his vision was blurry. He couldn’t let that stop him though, he had to get away, he didn’t know why but he had to be somewhere else, he couldn’t sit here and let all these people get closer. He stood up, the adrenaline kicking in and allowing him to take a few steps backwards.

The woman and some other people protested but TK wasn’t having any of it, he needed to leave, he pulled his arm away from whoever had grabbed it and stumbled away, making it a fair way before the adrenaline left his body and he fell to the floor. He managed to pull himself up against a wall and pull his knees to his chest, he didn’t know what to do or where he was. He wanted Carlos or his dad, he wanted to be at home, he wanted this day to never have started.

“Ma’am I need you to calm down,” Carlos said, having trouble understanding her.

He had arrived at the scene of an accident, cyclist versus pedestrian but it seemed that the pedestrian had left, and he was trying to figure out what was going on.

“Was the man hurt?” Carlos asked, finding out that the woman he was speaking to had been helping the other victim.

“Yes, he really should have stayed, it’s amazing that he managed to walk, he could barely stand.”

Carlos furrowed his brow, concerned for the man, wondering why he had left the scene, wondering if there was some reason he wasn’t seeing. Perhaps the guy was in trouble with the police and didn’t want to hang around to speak to them, but the accident was just that, an accident. As far as he could tell from the witnesses, the cyclist hadn’t been able to stop and neither had the pedestrian, just one of those things, no one’s fault.

“Which way did he go ma’am?” Carlos asked, from what the woman was telling him it was likely that the man hadn’t gone far.

She pointed in the direction behind her, and Carlos thanked her, turning to find Michelle, he needed her or one of the others to come with him, if the guy were hurt he would need medical assistance.

“What’s up Carlos?” Michelle asked, after he had approached her.

“The pedestrian was hurt, but has walked away,” Carlos replied. “Perhaps it was because of the head injury, or maybe the guy didn’t think he was hurt that badly. Anyway, I’m going to go look for him, was hoping you could come with me?”

“Do you think he went far?” Michelle asked, grabbing her bag and following her friend.

“The woman I spoke to said he was in pretty rough shape; can’t imagine he’d be walking a long way.”

“It’s amazing how far you can go once you set your mind to it, especially if adrenaline has kicked in.”

Carlos nodded, hoping this wasn’t the case, he didn’t want to be searching the whole neighbourhood for the man.

The two of them walked in silence, both looking for any signs that the man had come the same way. Carlos was about to give up and turn back, deciding he would get some people together to do a proper search when he spotted something to his right.

“Michelle, is that blood?”

“Yes it is, and it’s fresh. I’d say our guy went down here.”

Carlos walked into the alley, looking for any sign of life, stopping when he saw a figure tucked into the corner. He couldn’t see a lot of the man but frowned because he looked familiar. Approaching cautiously, he realised when he got closer that he did recognise him.

“TK?”

“Oh my god,” Michelle said behind him, pushing past to get to his boyfriend. “TK, it’s Michelle, can you look at me sweetie.”

TK had gone stiff when he heard footsteps coming towards him, just praying that they’d go away and leave him alone. He heard his name and was confused; how would they know that. His breathing quickened and his vision swam, he thought he might pass out, knowing if he did that he wouldn’t be able to defend himself.

“It’s Michelle, can you look at me sweetie” Michelle, he knew that name, at least he thought he did, he looked up slowly coming face to face with his friends smiling face.

Michelle could tell instantly that TK wasn’t with it, his pupils were sluggish, and his breathing was too quick, she needed to get him looked at.

“Carlos, can you radio for the rig to meet us here please. I don’t wanna move TK unless we have to.”

Carlos was frozen, staring at his boyfriend not sure how to react. There was blood all over his face and his eyes were glazed and he could tell that he was shaking. He snapped out of it when Michelle spoke, instantly talking into his radio to get the help they needed.

“Carlos?” TK asked, confused to why his boyfriend was there.

“I’m here TK,” Carlos replied, crouching down beside Michelle, careful not to get in her way.

“You’re busy,” TK said, his eyes closing. “Too busy for me.”

Michelle glanced at her friend, wondering what TK was talking about, placing gauze on TK’s head to stop the bleeding.

Carlos was confused, what did TK mean by that. He’d been busy at work because they were short staffed, it sounded like TK thought he was avoiding him.

“TK I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Just try to keep your eyes open, ok.”

Michelle could see that her patient was fading, he was likely in shock and had used all his energy walking there from the accident. She grabbed a blanket from her kit and wrapped it around TK’s shoulders, noticing that he was holding his left arm awkwardly.

She was about to ask him about his arm when the ambulance pulled up, deciding to get TK inside and then assess his other injuries she waited patiently for Nancy and Tim to bring the gurney. They carefully lifted TK onto the stretcher and then got him into the ambulance.

“Carlos, are you coming?” Michelle asked.

“I can’t,” Carlos said, looking upset. “I have to finish at the accident site.”

They shared a look, Michelle understood but it didn’t mean she liked it, Carlos had to finish his job, he’d left his partner and couldn’t just go off without telling him.

He closed the ambulance doors and banged on the back, watching it drive off. He turned and walked back to the scene, determined to finish quickly so he could go to the hospital.

Michelle began setting up her gear, slipping an oxygen mask on her patient, she didn’t like the way he was breathing, setting up an IV next to give him some fluids.

“Carlos?” TK asked, his eyes looking past her.

“He’ll meet us at the hospital,” Michelle said, assessing TK’s injuries now he was stable.

“Oh, ok.”

Michelle didn’t like the look in his eyes or the way he started to shake a little more, she didn’t know what was going on between him and Carlos, but she hoped that they would figure it out. TK was obviously upset, she just hoped that it hadn’t contributed to his accident.

“Just sit tight sweetie, we’ll be at the hospital soon and they’ll fix you up.”

TK tried to smile; he knew that Michelle was trying to make him feel better, but he wasn’t feeling in the mood. He was hurting and tired and couldn’t understand why Carlos had left, hadn’t he said that he wasn’t going anywhere. He closed his eyes and decided to give in to the darkness, he was safe with Michelle now, he didn’t need to stay awake anymore.

TK opened his eyes and immediately closed them again, the light was too bright. He waited a few seconds and then tried again, opening them more slowly the second time. As his eyes got used to the light he assessed how he felt, better than in the alley but he was still hurting. There was a deep ache in his left shoulder, and he looked down, seeing that it along with his arm was in a sling, he felt some pain in his side, wondering if his ribs were broken or just bruised. The most pain was in his head, it felt like it might explode at any minute and he really prayed that he could have some sort of pain relief for it.

After a few minutes TK noticed that he was alone, no one sitting by his bed, no one sitting out in the hall. He knew that his dad was out of town and even if he’d been called was probably still on his way back. The team probably didn’t know and if they did why would they come, it wasn’t serious, they didn’t need to check on him. The person he thought and hoped would be there was Carlos, his boyfriend had told him he wasn’t going anywhere but had left him in the ambulance, then Michelle had told him that he would meet them at the hospital. TK had obviously been here a while; he was in a room and he’d been treated. Carlos obviously didn’t want to come; work was obviously more important, so TK guessed he better get used to being by himself. A few tears fell and he wiped them away with his free hand, he was a grown man, not a child, he didn’t need anyone sitting there holding his hand.

“Mr Strand how are you feeling,” a doctor came in, approaching the bed.

“My head hurts,” TK replied, hoping that she would give him something, part of him wishing that it were something strong so it could numb all of the pain, another part of him knowing that wasn’t the answer.

“We can certainly do something to help with that. You have a grade 2 concussion, so I’m afraid you’re going to feel quite lousy for a while. Along with that you dislocated your shoulder and fractured your collar bone, you also have some bruised ribs and some quite spectacular bruises down your hip and leg.”

TK was shocked that he had so many injuries, he’d only been hit by a bike, he couldn’t imagine what could have happened if it’d been a car. He answered a couple of questions and then waited for the doctor to bring him some non-narcotic medication, after a few minutes he fell asleep.

Carlos arrived at the hospital, hating that he couldn’t get away any sooner. His captain had been sympathetic but told him he needed to finish his shift before he could go, they were too short for him to leave early. The next few hours were torture, especially as he was hoping for updates on TK which he didn’t get. Michelle had messaged him to tell him what the doctor had told her, but she hadn’t been able to hang around as she had gotten another call.

Making his way to TK’s room, Carlos prayed his boyfriend would understand, as he walked through the door he froze, glancing around the room. There was no one here and no sign that anyone had ever been here. TK had been alone this whole time, the thought made Carlos sick, he knew how anxious TK got by himself when he was hurt, knew from stories that he only ever really had his dad stay with him in the past, he’d promised TK that it would be different with him.

Carlos pulled out his phone.

“Michelle, where’s Captain Strand?” Carlos asked.

“Hello to you to Carlos,” Michelle replied. “Owen is out of town; I imagine he’s driving back now. Why?”

“Because I just got to the hospital and found TK by himself.”

“It’s been hours Carlos, I assumed you were already there.”

“And I assumed Captain Strand would be here,” Carlos said, sinking into the chair by TK’s bed. “Well, I’m here now, that’s all that matters.”

He said goodbye to Michelle, promising her he’d keep her updated on TK’s recovery and sat back, staring at his boyfriend, praying that everything would be ok.

Half an hour later and TK started to move, groaning when it was obvious he was in pain.

“TK, are you awake?”

“Carlos?”

“I’m here Tiger. Shall I get the doctor?”

“No, don’t leave.”  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Carlos said, taking his boyfriend’s hand, not realising that he’d said the same words as earlier.

“You’ve said that before,” TK replied, turning his head away.

“TK, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here earlier. I couldn’t get away from work and I thought your dad would be here.”

TK closed his eyes, hiding his face from his boyfriend, not wanting him to see the tears, those words were familiar to him, Alex and other partners had uttered almost the same, he thought that Carlos would be different. He’d stayed with him when he was shot and they weren’t even official, now they were, and TK realised things had changed.

“TK?” Carlos questioned, not sure what was going on in his boyfriend’s head. “Talk to me.”

“If you have to go back to work I’ll be ok. My dad should be here soon.”

“I finished my shift and came straight here. I wanted to come sooner, but I couldn’t get away.”

“I understand.”

“I’m not sure that you do,” Carlos replied, hating that his boyfriend wouldn’t look at him. “Can we talk about what’s on your mind TK. You’re worrying me.”

TK turned back to look at Carlos, not knowing what to say, he didn’t want to be that needy boyfriend who had to have all the attention, he knew that Carlos and he had lives away from each other, he hated that he felt the way he did.

“I feel like you don’t want me anymore,” TK said, knowing that he needed to get his feelings out in the open.

Carlos sat speechless; how could TK think that.

“Of course, I want you,” Carlos replied, brushing the tears from TK’s cheeks.

“It hasn’t felt that way for the last two weeks and now today, not being here.”

“I told you I couldn’t leave…”

“Work, yeah I know. You’ve been working a lot,” TK interrupted.

“And you’re pissed about that?” Carlos asked. “My work is important to me Ty, you of all people should understand that.”

“I know it’s important. But am I not important too?”

Carlos was angry, he’d been doing his best to juggle everything, and he didn’t understand how TK didn’t realize that. His head jerked up at those words though, did he hear them right?

“You’re one of the most important people in my life. Are you doubting that?”

“Honestly, yes. This is the longest conversation we’ve had in over two weeks, two weeks Carlos, when just before that we couldn’t take our hands off each other,” TK paused, breathing through the pain that was spiking in his head. “And I wouldn’t have cared because I know your job is important, I know you love it, except, from what little communication we have had you don’t seem as bothered by the lack of contact as I do. Which makes me wonder, if you’ve changed your mind, about being with me.”

Carlos was shocked, if he were honest he’d been so caught up in the work that he hadn’t even realised that it’d been so long. They hadn’t spoken properly in over two weeks, that couldn’t be right. Looking back though Carlos knew it was, knew that he’d been a crap boyfriend, especially when TK had finally opened up to him and committed to him. No wonder TK was feeling the way he was.

“TK, I’m sorry, I had no idea that I’d been neglecting you, or our relationship. I honestly didn’t think it’d been that long, I thought once the overtime was finished with we could do something special, to make up for the missed time. I should have communicated that to you better, instead of assuming we were on the same page. I am crazy about you Tyler Kennedy Strand and from now on I’m not going to let work get in the way of that.”

TK smiled, hoping that his boyfriend meant what he said.

“You promise?”

Carlos smiled and leaned in, kissing TK gently. “I promise.”


	2. Burns and Bruises

“Ok TK, Paul you guys take the second floor and work up to the third, Marjan, Judd you guys take the basement and first floor. We need to be quick about this though, I’m not liking the look of that fire,” Captain Strand said, directing his team. “Mateo, start running lines, as soon as everyone is out we’ll hit it from all sides.”

“Got it cap,” was the response from everyone.

They all geared up and headed inside, parting ways on the stairs.

“Austin fire department, call out,” Paul yelled as they made their way onto the second floor.

He and TK swept the floor, looking under beds and in closets, there was no sign of anyone, so they headed up to the third floor.

“Is anybody here, call out,” Marjan called, not seeing anyone.

“It don’t look like anyone’s here,” Judd said, opening doors, making sure they checked all the rooms.

Like their teammates they soon moved to the next floor after finding nothing.

Outside Mateo was running the lines, looking up every so often in case one of the others needed help. He moved back to the truck and saw a couple approach.

“Oh my god, that’s our house,” the woman cried, pushing past.

“Ma’am you have to stay back, it’s not safe,” Captain Strand said, holding onto her. “Is there anyone inside?”

The woman was too distraught to answer, her husband looked from the house to his wife and then stuttered out a response.

“No, we live alone.”

“This is Captain Strand calling the 126, the house has been confirmed as being empty, evacuate now.”

Judd and Marjan heard the message and made their way out, exiting quickly seeing as they were close to the front door. Paul and TK were in the attic so had further to go.

“On our way,” TK said into the radio.

As they walked down the stairs to the first floor there was an ominous creaking noise, Paul froze and looked behind him, eyes widening when the floor underneath TK gave way and he fell.

“TK!” Paul cried, inching forward to see where his friend had ended up.

“Status Strand, Strickland,” Captain Strand’s voice came over the radio.

“The floor just gave way and TK fell through, I can see him, he’s on the first floor,” Paul responded, turning to make his way to his friend, careful of the already fragile floor.

Captain Strand froze for a second, TK was hurt, and the fire was getting out of control.

“Judd go in and help, I want you guys out of there ASAP. Marjan, Mateo as soon as they come out I want you on the hoses.”

“Where do you need me Captain?” Michelle asked, the ambulance just pulling up.

“The house was empty but TK’s been hurt, I don’t know how bad, they’re bringing him out.”

“We’ll be ready.”

Judd made his way his way through the front door and met Paul who was coming down the stairs.

“Where is he?”

“This way, I think it’s the living room,” Paul replied, leading the way.

As they approached their friend they immediately noticed that the flames were already touching TK and if they didn’t act fast he’d be in trouble. They both grabbed hold of an arm and slid him across the floor away from the flames, cautious of any injuries but knowing they had to act fast.

“TK, you with us?” Judd asked, taking his pulse and finding it to be strong.

They quickly checked him for life threatening injuries and then took a hold, pulling him from the room. If they weren’t quick then none of them would make it out.

As they exited the house, the hoses immediately turned on and the flames started to die, Michelle was waiting for them as close to the house as she could get.

“Lay him down gently, if he fell through the floor he could have internal injuries,” Michelle said, pulling out her kit.

Paul and Judd laid their friend down as carefully as they could and started to remove his gear, his helmet had already come off and was probably lying in the house somewhere, the mask and tank went first and then his turnout jacket.

“Michelle,” Paul said, looking at TK’s leg.

“OK, let’s leave that alone. I can’t tell if the skin’s been touched but I don’t wanna risk removing that in the field, best to let the hospital do it.”

Paul nodded, praying that his friend hadn’t been burned by the flames. He knew that turnout gear was good, but it wasn’t infallible.

“Michelle, how’s he doing?” Owen asked, getting as close as he could.

“I’m concerned he hasn’t regained consciousness, but his pupils look good, I think the best thing to do is get him in the ambulance and I’ll do a full workup on the way to the hospital.”

Owen nodded, not liking the way his son looked, he knew that he was in the best hands with Michelle though.

“Are you coming Captain?” Michelle asked, once they’d settled TK inside the ambulance.

Owen paused, looking back at the scene, the flames were mostly out and there were no victims.

“Go on Cap, I got this,” Judd said, taking the decision out of his hands.

“You’re sure?”

“Go.”

Owen didn’t need telling twice, climbing into the ambulance and shutting the door behind him.

Owen sat by his son’s bedside, anxiously waiting for him to wake up. It felt like déjà vu, although at least this time TK wasn’t in a coma, he had awoken a few times since being brought in, unfortunately Owen hadn’t been present for any of them.

“TK,” Owen said, noticing his son starting to wake.

“Dad, what happened?” TK asked, once he realised he was in hospital.

“What do you remember?”

“We were at a house fire; you’d called for us to leave. The rest is fuzzy, I’m not sure.”

“The floor gave way and you fell, you hit your head and have a concussion and you’re gonna be sore for a while I’m afraid, you have bruises on top of bruises.”

“Guess falling through a floor will do that,” TK replied, smiling.

“You also have some burns,” Owen carried on, putting his hand on his son’s arm. “One on your neck and one on your leg.”

“My leg? But the turnout gear.”

“The fire was hot TK, and you were unconscious when Judd and Paul found you, they don’t know how long the flames were touching you. It’s possible the material was damaged when you fell, and the flames found their way through. It’s not a serious burn but the doctors are worried about infection, the material was fused to your skin and they had to cut it away.”

“But it’ll be ok right?” TK asked, scared that his leg was hurt worse than his dad was telling him.

“They’ve got you on IV antibiotics as a precaution, if you keep it clean and stay off it, let it heal there shouldn’t be any issues. You scared me TK, you’ve gotta stop giving me grey hairs.”

“It wasn’t my fault the floor gave way,” TK replied. “If I’d have been in front then Paul would have gone through.”

“That’s true,” Owen smiled, sitting back. “Unfortunately, it doesn’t make me feel better.”

TK shifted in the bed, wincing when he felt the bruises his dad was talking about, it felt like they were everywhere. Like his dad he couldn’t believe he was in hospital again, that was four times in the last couple of months. The first two were from getting shot, the third was getting hit by a bike and now falling through the floor of a house. None of those injuries were his fault, it just seemed like bad things happened to him.

His head turned when there was a knock on the door, Carlos appearing through it a second later, he smiled at his boyfriend, happy to see him.

“Captain Strand, is it ok if I come in?” Carlos asked, ever polite.

“I told you to call me Owen. Of course, I think TK would like that. I’m gonna go call and update the others,” Owen replied, getting up, he kissed TK on the forehead and then spoke again. “I’ll be back in a bit, try and stay out of trouble.”

“I’ll do my best,” TK said, smiling cheekily.

Carlos sat on the edge of the bed instead of the chair, leaning in once Owen had gone for a kiss.

“Are you ok?”

“Better now you’re here.”

“I’m glad, but seriously, what’s the damage?”

“Concussion, lots of bruises and some burns. At least that’s what my dad told me,” TK replied, trying to find a position that was comfortable.

“Burns? Are they serious?”

“No, luckily my gear protected me. It could have been a lot worse.”

Carlos nodded, glad that his boyfriend wasn’t more seriously hurt, he still hated seeing him in the hospital, but in TK’s line of work it was inevitable.

“So has your dad threatened to wrap you in bubble wrap yet?” Carlos asked, smiling, knowing that Owen had joked about it in the past.

“Not yet, told me to stop giving him grey hairs but that was about it. I think he’ll wait til we get home.”

Carlos smiled again, taking TK’s hand in his and bending for another kiss. He then got comfortable in the chair, knowing he wasn’t leaving for a while.

Three days later found TK on the couch in his living room trying desperately to get comfortable, every position causing pain somewhere in his body. He was by himself for the first time, Carlos had a shift and he’d persuaded his dad to go into work, telling him he’d be fine. In theory he was, the burns were healing, there didn’t seem to be any infection forming, although he was still on a course of antibiotics to be safe. The concussion symptoms were easing off, all he had now was a slight headache and he sometimes got dizzy if he stood up too fast.

It was the bruises that were causing the most problems, he couldn’t believe it when he looked in the mirror when he got home from the hospital, his back was black and blue, his left hip was the same and he had others dotted down his legs and arms. He tried lying on his right side, but the burns pulled and were sore when he did that, even lying on his front caused him pain, although not as much. It was starting to frustrate him. He couldn’t take any heavy-duty pain relief and Tylenol just wasn’t doing any good.

TK curled up on his right side and let the frustration out, tears sliding down his cheeks, he didn’t know what to do.

“I’m sure TK will appreciate it Carlos, I can’t imagine he’s felt up to cooking anything,” Tk’s dad’s voice filtered through from the hall.

He didn’t have the energy to move from where he was, he hoped that his dad or Carlos would come in and make everything better.

“TK, I’m home and I’ve brought someone with me,” Owen called, seeing his son on the couch.

“Maybe he’s asleep,” Carlos said, approaching his boyfriend quietly.

He noticed instantly that wasn’t the case and could see the TK was crying,

“Tiger, what’s wrong?”

“Hurts,” TK said, squeezing his eyes shut. “Can’t make it stop hurting.”

“Kiddo, why didn’t you call me,” Owen said, coming up next to Carlos.

“Didn’t wanna bother you.”

“Bother me, TK if something’s wrong I wanna know about it. You’re my kid and you come first.”

“What can we do?” Carlos asked, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Do you need a doctor?”

“NO, no more hospitals,” TK cried, wincing when his back brushed against the couch. “I just want it to stop hurting.”

“When did you last have some painkillers?” Carlos asked, reaching for the bottle that was on the coffee table.

“Don’t remember.”

“He had some with breakfast,” Owen said. “Have you had any since then TK?”

TK shook his head, he had wanted to try going without, knowing that too many painkillers wasn’t a good idea.

“OK, here’s what we’re gonna do. Carlos and I are gonna help you to bed, you’ll be more comfortable in there, you’re gonna take some pain relief and I’ll get you a heat pad. If you’re not better in a couple of hours I’m gonna call Michelle, see if she can help,” Owen instructed, nodding to Carlos to help him get TK up.

“Easy Tiger, I got you,” Carlos said, hating that he was causing his boyfriend pain.

They got him settled, Carlos lying next to him for some support, the heat pads on his lower back and hip.

“I’ll go sort out the food, leave you guys alone for a bit,” Owen said, walking out of the room.

“Just you and me now Cariño,” Carlos said, kissing TK on the forehead. “Try to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You have a shift,” TK replied, snuggling against his boyfriend, knowing that the contact wouldn’t last long.

“I just went in for a half day, I had some time to take. I didn’t want to leave you for too long.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” TK said, knowing how important Carlos’s job was to him.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Carlos said.

“Thank you, you’ve done so much for me. I don’t deserve you.”

“Hey, don’t say that. Of course, you deserve me,” Carlos replied, frowning.

“I’ve not exactly been much of a boyfriend lately; you’ve been so great, and I can’t even make it up to you.”

“TK, I love you, I will take care of you no matter what. You don’t need to do anything in return. You know that right?”

TK nodded, even though he still felt bad. Carlos had helped him for days, changing his dressings and helping him in the shower (not that he minded that) cooking him his favourite foods and keeping him company even when he was just sleeping. He hated that he couldn’t do anything for Carlos, and probably wouldn’t for at least a few more days.

“If it was me lying there hurt and not you, would you want to help me or would you only do it because you expected something in return?” Carlos asked, knowing the answer before TK said it.

“Of course, I’d wanna help.”

“Then why can’t I do the same?”

TK paused, knowing that his boyfriend was right. “You can, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise. Just get better, that’s all I want.”

“Ok. Will you stay?”

“I’m not going anywhere. Now sleep, you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

TK smiled and relaxed into his boyfriend, the painkillers were kicking in and the heat pad was relaxing his muscles. He was soon asleep, feeling better than he’d felt in days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not sound possible for fire to burn through turnout gear but I researched and it's good but not 100%, so I went with it.


End file.
